


Little Jack Fell Down

by FMB



Series: Hiccup and the Ghost of Burgess Lake [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, might be continued..., might now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMB/pseuds/FMB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the Bath Tub Game. Please don't play the Bath Tub Game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Jack Fell Down

“Please, like ghosts actually exist!” Claude laughed, leaning back in his seat and throwing his feet onto the table top, relaxing even when Cupcake shot him a dirty look for nearly knocking over her tray of food.

“They  _do_  exist!” Jamie insisted, leaning forward excitedly with his book clasped tightly in his hands, “I’ve seen one! And there are so many movies and TV shows out there that _prove_  they exist!”

“All those TV shows are made up, Jamie!” Caleb snorted, rolling his eyes and mimicking his brother, putting his feet on the table and reclining in his seat. Cupcake audibly grunted this time when her tray was bumped.

“I can prove it exists!” Jamie insisted, putting the book on the table and slamming his fist on the cover, “I have a test! A summoning ritual! It’ll make a ghost follow you all day!”

“Really?” Claude said in amusement, raising a brow.

“Is that true?” Caleb continued, smile widening.

“Of course it is! It really works!” Jamie continued to insist, smiling wide when he thought he was convincing the boys.

“Then do it,” They both said, eyes daring and smiles wicked, “Do the ritual,” they continued in tandem.

And that was when Jamie’s determination faltered into a nervous frown, “W-what you mean… by myself?”

“Uh-huh.” Claude grinned, looking at Caleb, who finished his thought.

“He was lying.”

“I’m not lying! I’m just… I…” His cheeks turned red in fury, then his eyes caught someone walking by. He gasped and jumped to his feet, pointing a finger at the quietest boy in their class who just sat down at the empty table, “Hiccup! He’ll do it!”

“What?” Claude snorted, putting his feet down so he could turn to look at the mousy teenager who had jumped and stared at them when he heard his nickname shouted.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Caleb continued, giving Jamie a flat look.

“What? He’ll do it! We just have to ask!” Jamie insisted, nodding with a grin, “C’mon, let’s go—”

“Jamie, wait,” Cupcake interrupted, grabbing his arm and tugging him back down when he attempted to step over the bench. Jamie landed with a grunt, his hat knocking forward, so he reached up to fix it as he turned to look at Cupcake, then Pippa when she leaned forward.

“You know Henry isn’t into this sort of stuff. He’s going to say no to you.” Pippa mentioned, crossing her arms on the table, “Plus, he doesn’t even know you that well. It’d be remarkable if he even talked back to you.”

“Don’t be like that,” Jamie said, waving a hand at her, “He’s been in our class for, what, a month now? He knows me like a brother!”

And with that, Jamie got to his feet and made his way to Henry, getting a wide-eyed stare from the teenager as he practically shouted, “Hey, Hiccup! Mind if I sit with you?”

“He’s going to get himself killed one day,” Monty pointed out, making Pippa sigh and cover her face with her hands.

“I know… But he won’t be alone when that day comes,” She added, getting up herself and bringing her tray with her, sitting down beside Jamie to give him some support.

Caleb and Claude gave each other a look, then got up and grabbed their own trays, shouting back to Cupcake and Monty, “Come on! Let’s see him mess it up!”

Monty and Cupcake hesitated, both for their own reasons, but then Cupcake sighed and said, “Well, we might as well make a new friend…”

“Y-yeah, if he doesn’t hate us outright,” Monty added, getting up with Cupcake and following her to the table.

Once they were all seated at the table, chatting and laughing away, Henry merely looked between all of them, confused and a little worried. People never sat with him at this school. People didn’t know him at this school. He only transferred a month ago, he didn’t have any friends…

But they were all laughing and talking and they were even including him in their conversations, making Henry feel really comfortable and wanted, and he was soon talking back, sharing their jokes and wondering if he suddenly made new friends. He was about to truly be proud of himself until Jamie took out his humongous book and set it on the table, pages open to a ‘spell’.

“You believe in ghosts, don’t you?” Jamie asked the brunet across from him, pushing the book towards him with a nervous smile. Henry’s previously bright smile fell into a frown and he glanced between the book and Jamie.

“I… I don’t know. I never thought about it,” he explained carefully, now only looking at Jamie, who looked like he just hit the jackpot.

“Wouldn’t you like to find out?” Jamie asked, and by now, the other kids fell quiet, intent on watching the conversation in front of them. Henry wasn’t too sure if he liked all the attention, “I have a summoning spell, and I swear it works! I bet that if you used you, a ghost will follow you around all day!”

Henry stared at Jamie silently for a bit, then around at his—their— _his_  friends, uncertain, “I-I’m not sure if I’d want to—”

“Come on, Hiccup!” Jamie said, completely ignoring the brunet when he attempted to correct him, “There’s no harm in it! Absolutely none! Just read it and tell me what you think!”

Henry sighed, giving them all unsure looks, but they did nothing to suggest what to do. Henry looked at Jamie, then the book, then rolled his eyes and pulled it closer, leaning in to read it. Jamie’s smile widened, but he knew he didn’t have the green-light just yet. He waited with bated breath for Henry to finish reading, watching him more than looking at the words.

The process was simple enough, though Henry realized it wasn’t as ‘harmless’ as Jamie insisted it was. It was sort of like a game of tag, but probably deadlier. The process was straightforward, he had to go to a shallow lake or a body of water that didn’t flow—preferably frozen— and stand in the middle. He would have to close his eyes, spin in a slow circle thrice, all the while chanting, “Little Jack fell down. His body never found.” Then—and this was probably the riskier part—he would have to jump on the ice three times. Afterward, he would hear the ice crack, but he couldn’t open his eyes. Once the cracking stopped, he would have to ask the spirit, “Why did you fall?” before he made his way off the ice, eyes still shut.

After that, the game supposedly began. The paper suggested running once they were off the lake, just to put distance between them and the spirit. The rules were simple, don’t let it catch you. It didn’t say what would happen if it did…

Henry looked up at Jamie, a frown on his face, “And you want… me to do this?”

“Yeah! It’s the perfect time to! Burgess lake is frozen over, so you can easily do it there!” Jamie pointed out, leaning forward on the table, letting it dig into his stomach rather painfully. Henry looked back down at the book, then rubbed his forehead, still frowning.

“Why do you want me to do this?” He asked, looking back up at Jamie and getting a frown.

“He’s too scared to,” Claude supplied, biting into his sandwich and chewing loudly.

“He wants someone else to do it so he doesn’t mess it up,” Caleb added, slurping loudly at his orange juice.

“You don’t have to do it, Henry,” Pippa said, reaching over a putting her hand over his, “Don’t let Jamie talk you into his nonsense.”

“It’s not nonsense!” Jamie huffed, but they all ignored him.

Henry looked back at the book, reading over the process again, then he looked up at Jamie and asked, “Can I borrow this?”

Almost everyone seemed to choke on something, and they stared at Henry with wide eyes. Jamie, on the other hand, nodded enthusiastically, peeling the page out of the book and handing it to Henry, “Of course! No problem! Oh, and the best time to summon a ghost is at three in the morning! Tell me what happens, okay?”

Henry just nodded, folding up the paper and sticking it into his pocket.

—————————————

The snow crunched under his boots as he made his way to the edge of the lake. So the kids wanted to play a prank on him, huh? So be it, he’ll take it all and handle it like the sixteen-year-old he was. Henry took a deep breath, looked around the lake to make sure he couldn’t see them—though he was absolutely positive they were out there waiting for him—and he checked his watch. It was two fifty-eight, and Henry decided to step out into the lake.

The top was frozen, of course, but the ice made him slip a little. He caught himself before he fell, took a short breath, and continued to walk across the ice, adjusting his weight so he didn’t stumble as much. Once he was in the middle—or what he believed to be the middle, he couldn’t be too sure—he checked his watch again and hummed. Three o’ two. It was time to start.

Henry shot a look out to the edge of the lake again, then took out the paper and read over it. He wouldn’t be able to pull it out again as he summoned the ghost, so he made sure he remembered that part extremely well. Spin, chant, jump, ask the question, then leave. Simple enough.

Henry closed his eyes, tucking the paper and his flashlight in his pockets, and he slowly extended his arms, keeping himself balanced as he turned in a circle, going as slow as possible to keep from falling over or getting dizzy.

“Little Jack fell down… His body never found…” Henry chanted, counting in his head how many turns he made, “Little Jack fell down… His body never found. Little Jack fell down… his body never found. Little Jack fell down…. his body never found.”

He stopped, absolutely positive he made three turns, and he held his breath as he prepared himself to jump. He hoped the ice was thick enough for this—he really should have tested it before he performed the ritual… but it was too late to back out now.

He jumped once, and heard nothing. He let out his breath, feeling his muscles relax a bit, then he prepared himself to jump again. Once his feet landed, he paused, and still heard nothing. He sniffed, squeezed his hands into fists, then jumped one last time. As soon as his feet hit the ice, he heard cracking behind him, and for a moment he felt panic shoot through him. He gulped, expecting the ice to break under him, but it didn’t. The cracking continued for what seemed like ten minutes, and once it settled and stopped, Henry opened his mouth, practically feeling the cloud of hot air curl from his lips.

“Why did you fall?” He asked aloud, and he wondered if he was supposed to wait for an answer. A minute passed, then two, and Hiccup figured he didn’t.

Just before he lifted his leg to make his way to the edge of the lake, a voice behind him spoke. It was a man’s voice, of course, and it sounded so low, so unsure. It was like he was confused or afraid, but there was a hint of amusement in it.

“Emma,” He said, and after that, Henry shuffled to the edge of the lake, his heart pounding and his mind racing.

It definitely wasn’t any of the kids at the table, none of them sounded like that. Maybe one of them had a brother? Maybe they just got him to play along?

Once he felt the snow beneath his shoes, he opened his eyes and turned to look at whoever was on the lake. Staring back at him was a young man who he had never seen before, blue eyes locked with his and water pouring from his mouth. His hair was as white as snow and the skin on his hands and neck and forehead were lined with bright blue-and-purple veins. He wore colonial-like clothing, and he was barefoot.

Henry’s eyes were locked on the figure, his mouth hanging open in shock and horror, and he took a few steps back. The ghost took a step forward. Henry turned and bolted for his house, a good two miles away, and he heard the deep, confused, amused voice laughing behind him.

The game has begun.

———————————-

Henry sat in class anxiously, his foot tapping incessantly and his hands squeezing and rubbing one another, as if trying to soothe himself. Every time he glanced over his right shoulder, he saw the ghost standing in the back of the room, unearthly blue eyes locked with his, twisted smile on his face, and water constantly pouring from his lips. A disgusting dark green-blue puddle was forming at the ghost’s feet, but it seemed like only Henry was aware of it.

As the class dragged on, the ghost got closer, and Henry wasn’t sure if his heart was going to slow down any time soon. He was half-afraid that he was going to have a heart attack in the middle of class.

“Hey,” a sharp whisper from the left of him made Henry gasp and jump in his seat, eyes wide and sweat lining his brow as he turned his head to look at whoever it was that spoke to him. He relaxed when he saw it was only Jamie, “Are you okay? You look… bad.”

“I’m fine,” Henry whispered, looking back down at his notebook. He was supposed to be taking notes, but for some reason, the only word he could write was “Emma” over and over, interspersed by random numbers he wrote. The numbers were on purpose, he wanted to make sure he wasn’t broken. The “Emma”s only appeared when he tried writing actual words.

Henry swallowed down his spit, working up the courage to take another glance, and when he looked over his shoulder again, he actually screamed and threw himself out of his chair, tripping over himself in the process, and getting the attention of his entire class. The ghost had been right behind him, face much closer than he had anticipated, and he stepped forward, eyes wide and bloodshot. His arm was stuck out, determined to grab Henry and win, but Henry had read the spell.

Everyone was scrambling to their feet, the teacher going to the fallen Henry in an attempt to help him up and figure out what happened, but Henry merely ignored them and shouted, “Jack, I’m scared!”

Jamie, who had also been on his feet and prepared to help in any way he could, stood frozen, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in surprise. His hanging jaw turned into a smile, and he whispered excitedly, “It worked?”

But his smile was lost when Henry scrambling to his feet and darted for the door, leaving everything behind—along with the ghost, who stood frozen to the spot, a displeased frown on his face. No one else saw the spirit, and the teacher chased after Henry to the door, calling out his name and begging him to stop, but the teen was gone.

Everyone began to chatter, all except Jamie, and the teacher tried and failed to get them to focus again. Jamie tugged out his cell phone, lifting it up and snapping a picture of the room, but the photo showed nothing. He sighed, snapped a few more pictures, then closed the camera and started a new message to Pippa.

“Hiccup tried spell. It worked. Idk if good.”

A few minutes into class and Pippa replied with a worried, “What happened? We heard screaming…”

She was only a few classes down the hall, so of course she would hear something. Jamie considered telling her, and he played with his phone as he thought, glancing up at the teacher as she gave up trying to get the kids to focus. He took a deep breath, then typed out what happened as quick as he can, sending it before he regretted it.

Only a few minutes after, Pippa sent a mass text to him and their friends, “Ditch class. Find Henry. Keep him safe.”

With that, Jamie grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder, then grabbed Henry’s bag and stuffed his notebook into it, not noticing the page covered in “Emma”s. When the teacher asked what he was doing, Jamie ignored her and walked out carrying their backpacks awkwardly. She tried telling him to get back, but he didn’t listen. He had a friend to find.

————————-

Henry kept running until his legs burned and his lungs ached. He found himself in the football field—empty, now—and he hunched over, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. When his breathing wasn’t as painful as before, he stood up straight and put his hands on his hips, then shot a glance over his shoulder.

Standing yards away was the ghost, water running from his mouth like always. Henry turned away from him, knowing he had time before the ghost caught up again. He knew how to end the ‘game’, of course, but the only thing was, it wouldn’t allow him to end it until ten o’clock at night. He had to avoid the ghost for the entire day, but he couldn’t do it at school…

He took a few more breaths, then glanced over his shoulder again. The ghost was closer, but not by much. He had time, and that was what he needed, but at the same time, didn’t. Henry turned towards the trees that were only yards from the fence around the baseball field. He could run as much as he’d like in there, and no one would bother him. Only kids went walking in the woods, especially during winter. No one would be there since school was in session.

Henry swallowed hard, unaware of one of the twins spotting him from a window on the second story, and he began running towards the woods, trying to keep his breath even. He didn’t have to look over his shoulder to know the ghost was following him, and he didn’t slow down until he was deep in the woods.

He was trying to catch his breath, but he knew he couldn’t stop. The ghost was getting closer, so Henry walked quickly. He didn’t want to trip again, and he didn’t know where he was going, but he knew he had to go. He stepped over fallen branches and twigs, ducked under dead trees and dodging falling snow.

He glanced over his shoulder a few times as he went, seeing the ghost getting progressively closer. He didn’t start to panic until the ghost was only a five yards away. He kept up his brisk pace, facing forward and trying not to freak out. He could win, he just had to keep moving…

He started to run, knowing he had to put space between them, but just as he turned around a tree, he hit something—no, someone, hard. He fell back on his ass, and now he really was panicking, but before he could look over his shoulder, the person he ran into shouted, “Found him!”

He looked up, seeing a hand extended to him, and he felt relief well in his chest, along with the tears in his eyes. He grabbed Caleb’s hand, letting him pull him up to his feet, and he didn’t care if he or the others saw him cry.

Slowly, everyone else flocked around them, looking tired as well, but relieved. Henry couldn’t have felt any happier, and he was about to sob out how happy he was until he remembered that he was supposed to be running, not crying. His smile fell and he glanced over his shoulder, his heart racing once again when he saw the ghost only two feet away from him, a smile on his face and his bony fingers outstretched.

Henry shoved the others out of his way without so much as an apology and he darted through the woods, the others shouting after him and following. Henry ran as fast as he could, determined to outrun the ghost, but when he turned to see how much distance he put between them, he found that the spirit was even  _closer_.

Henry tripped, then, falling face first in the snow, and he rolled himself over immediately. The ghost was too close, now, and he screamed for help, but the others could do nothing. Henry watched with wide eyes as the ghost bent down, his arm outstretched, and before he could should, “Jack, I’m scared!” his fingers touched Henry’s cheek, and all at once, he was gone.

The others got to Henry only seconds after, Jamie dropping down to his knees and grabbing his hand. When the teen didn’t respond, Jamie tugged on it harder, then grabbed his chin and tried to get him to make eye-contact. The brunet’s eyes were foggy, though, and were unfocused. Jamie started to panic, tugging at his chin, his hand, shouting his name, and soon  _he_  was crying.

“I… I killed him…” Jamie sobbed out, his own hands shaking as he looked over the unresponsive teen, “Oh God… I killed him…”

The others stood around Jamie and Henry, looking down in sheer terror, until Cupcake knelt down in the snow and pressed her fingers against Henry’s neck. A minute later, she shook her head, “He’s still alive,”

Everyone let out a breath of relief, and Jamie merely sobbed harder, leaning against Henry and crying into his shirt.

“Wh-what do we do?” Monty asked, readjusting his glasses, “We can’t leave him out here and we can’t tell our parents…”

“We’ll sit out here and wait,” Jamie said, resolute in his decision, “H-he has to come back some time, right?”

They all looked at Jamie, still entirely unsure, but they didn’t refuse him. They all shed their jackets and tied the arms and corners together, creating a makeshift blanket. They all huddled together quietly, Jamie holding Henry’s hand and still crying against his shoulder, Cupcake on Henry’s other immediate side.

————————

When Henry opened his eyes, he saw he was looking down at the ice. His feet were bound in make-shit ice skates, and the ice below him was cracking fast. He looked up, seeing not the ghost, but the human, brown hair and brown eyes, peachy skin, and a fearful smile on his face.

“Jack,” He heard himself whisper, “I’m scared…”

“I-I know… I know,” Jack—the spirit—whispered back, holding out a hand, though he was too far away to grab Henry, “B-but you’re going to be alright. You’re not going to fall in… We’re going to have a little fun instead!”

“No, we’re not!” Henry immediately protested, the ice still cracking under him. His heart was racing and his palms were sweating, and he wasn’t entirely sure of what he was saying, but he let it happen anyways.

“Would I trick you?” Jack asked, putting on a faux offended look.

“Yes!” Henry insisted, going from scared to terrified, “You always play tricks!”

Jack laughed anxiously, dropping his head only to look back up at him, rubbing his thumbs against his forefingers as he spoke, “W-well… Alright, well…. no-not this time. I promise, I promise…”

Henry was looking back down at the ice, but when he slowly rose his head to look, he found himself standing at the edge of the lake instead, watching as Jack consoled a young girl, feet bound in skates and eyes as wide as a deer’s.

“You’re going to be…. You’re going to be fine….” He reassured her, slowly inching closer to her as he tried to figure out what to do. Henry—with control over his body and his words, now—watched quietly, trying to figure out what was going on.

“You have to believe in me,” Jack spoke, and Henry’s eyes went to him, watching as he smiled at her. When he wasn’t able to come up with a plan, though, he asked instead, “Do you want to play a game? We’re going to play hopscotch! Like we play every day…”

Hiccup shook his head just barely. If they were careless, they would break the ice… they would fall through.

Though, he wasn’t sure if he  _should_  be worried… this spirit was supposed to kill him, after all.

“It’s as easy as one…” Jack took a step out, the ice cracking further. Henry took a step onto the ice, breath stuck in his throat. Jack made a face, cringing at the crackling noise, but in order to further soothe the young girl, he pretended to almost fall over, getting her to giggle again.

“Two…” He continued, taking another step out where the ice didn’t crack. He and Henry sighed in relief, and Jack’s smile widened.

“Three!” He shouted as he leapt further away, crouching down to grab a strange, crooked stick from the ground. The girl was laughing, her fears wiped away momentarily.

“N-now its your turn!” Jack said, and her smile dropped immediately. She looked down at her feet, and Henry watched in horror. He could already imagine the girl falling through.

“One….” Jack counted aloud, and the girl took a step forward, glancing up at Jack, then down to her feet.

“Two…” Jack continued, and she took a few more shuffling steps forward. She glanced back up at him a few times, and then turned her head and looked directly at Henry, eyes piercing him like knives and she asked in her young voice:

“Why did you fall?”

Henry’s eyes widened, his heart freezing when the answer floated to the top of his brain. He barely even had to breath for his lips to form the name.

“Emma…”

Jack had the staff in his hand, and he was just about to reach out and pull Emma out of danger. Henry could already see the outcome, too. Jack would switch places with her, throwing himself onto the cracking ice, and he would be the one to fall through.

Henry broke out into a run, disregarding everything, and he found he ran particularly easily on this ice. Once he was close enough, though, Jack had shouted, “Three!” and was already yanking Emma across the ice, throwing her haphazardly away as he stumbling into her spot. Henry shouted at him, hoping to catch his attention before the ice fell. Brown eyes danced over to Henry, widening a bit when he saw the man running at him, then shot down when the ice began to split apart.

“Jack!” Henry yelled, and just when he thought he would make it, his arm reaching out to grab the sinking teenager, his hand passed through his arm, and suddenly the hallucination was gone.

Henry stood there for a long while, arm still outstretched and his eyes wide. He was still standing on the lake, but there was no hole, no Emma, and no Jack. Only Hiccup.

Slowly, his breath came back to him. As did his tears. It took him a long moment before he remembered the game, and he looked over his shoulder. He gasped and stepped away, but he didn’t scream.

Behind him was Jack, eyes blue and bloodshot, hair white and damp, skin pale and lined with blue-and-purple veins that branched across his cheeks and hands like the naked trees that stood around them. Water poured from his lips, streaking down his chin and the front of his clothes. His toes pressed flat against the ice they stood on, the wetness puddling around them. He wasn’t smiling.

“You tried to save me…” He whispered, eyes filled with emotion as he looked up at Henry, “You reached out for me…”

“You didn’t deserve to die,” Henry merely replied, still unsure if he should be running or not anymore. He swallowed thickly, then brought their conversation to their game, “I… I lost. You got me before ten, so…”

Jack’s smile returned, though it wasn’t as scared or confused as before, “It was a fun game,”

Henry didn’t reply. He didn’t want to upset the spirit with the fact that he really didn’t have any fun at all. Instead, he just nodded, his hands still balled up into fists at his sides. Jack stared at him for a bit longer, then looked down at the ice and tapped his foot against it. A faint splashing sound echoed around them.

“Whenever my playmate loses, I make them do something,” Jack said, looking up at Henry, “Whatever I tell them to do, they’ll immediately do it. I’ve told people to jump off cliffs, crash cars, even murder others…”

Henry swallowed audibly, anxious all over again, but he still kept quiet and nodded when Jack looked up at him.

“I think… I want you to play with me again. Next week. Same day.” Jack said happily, “We’ll have a snowball fight instead.”

“I have school,” Henry protested, and Jack’s smile fell as he thought about that.

“Then… next week when you don’t have school.” He restated, and Henry sighed and nodded.

“Okay. We’ll have a snowball fight.” He agreed, and Jack laughed under his breath. He held out his hand, and when Henry did the same, he took his hand and shook it.

Once they let go, though, Henry found himself on the ground in the woods, a light blanket of snow over him and the others who had huddled against him. He blinked a few times, then looked over them, getting Cupcake’s attention.

“He’s awake!” She said, and slowly the rest of them opened their eyes and shouted their relief. They each took their turns to make sure he was okay, and once it came down to Jamie, the brunet merely broke down into tears, sobbing apologies to the other teen.

“I d-didn’t know it was s-so dangerous!” He cried, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tight, “I’m so sorry!”

Henry smiled and hugged back, patting his back awkwardly to try and soothe him.

“It’s okay… Really, it’s okay,” Henry reassured him, adding on a, “I’m fine, now. He let me go.”

Slowly, they got their jackets back on and got Jamie to stop crying. Pippa offered the group hot chocolate at hers, and they all hastily agreed. As they made their way out of the forest, Henry peered over his right shoulder, and saw Jack standing a distance away. In his hand was another, belonging to a young, healthy looking girl who he recognized to be Emma. Henry couldn’t help the strange smile that came to his lips, then turned his back to them and continued on with the others.

He was… actually pretty okay with being friends with a ghost or two.


End file.
